The purpose of the Administrative Core of the developing Mental Health Clinical Research Center is to maximize the productivity of the projects and the Center's cores by the coordination and integration of scientific, fiscal, and clerical activities. The activities of the Administrative Core are to provide: Leadership in the interactions between the Center's Cores, sites of data collection, and investigators and thereby provide a central mechanism for the coordination and management of research projects; The mechanisms and means for the review, revision, and submission of research protocols, including pilot projects and to review ongoing research protocols from scientific, ethical, productivity, and fiscal viewpoints. After the conduct of studies, the Administrative core will provide the mechanisms and means for the review, revision, and submission of scientific reports and to provide a forum for the dissemination of information to the scientific and lay communities; An administrative liaison between the Institutional Review Board of the Mount Sinai School of Medicine and other sites where protocols originate or take place and to coordinate fiscal matters with Mount Sinai's Grant and Contracts Office; and Guidance in training and career development for trainees and young investigators utilizing the Center.